The invention has basically been developed in connection to mounting of antennas, like a base station or repeater station antenna in a mobile telephone system, whereby said first clamp part is mounted on the antenna while on the ground, whereupon the antenna with the pole clamp mounted thereon is raised and is mounted against the pole or post, generally in a vertical position and on a predetermined level above the ground. A prior art method of mounting antennas in known from Allgon mounting instruction no 71005A and 70690A1, available on request to Allgon AB, Patents, P O Box 500, 184 25.ANG. Akersberga, Sweden, and incorporated herein by reference.
In the following the invention will mainly be described in connection with mounting of antennas on poles. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not restricted to antenna pole clamps, but that the invention is useful in many other situations and for many other purposes, in which there is a need of mounting an object against a pole or a post on a predetermined level above the ground.
When mounting an antenna it is generally necessary to foresee that the antenna elements are placed freely in the air and without any obstacles in front of said elements, often on a substantial distance above the ground. For practical reasons the antenna is generally mounted on a pole on the ground or a building. To this end a first part of a clamp device, a base clamp, is secured to the antenna, whereupon the antenna with the pole clamp to be mounted is raised in that the installation engineer climbs a ladder, or lifts himself by means of a lifting device, with the antenna in his hands, and he places the base clamp of the antenna clamp device against the pole. In order to connect the antenna against said pole the installation engineer has to place the separate second clamp part against the outer side of the pole, he has to pull clamp screws through bores of said first and second clamp parts, and he has to tighten nuts engaging said clamp screws thereby solidly fixing the pole with the antenna between said first and second clamp parts.
It is obvious that it is, in practice, very difficult or even impossible for a single installation engineer to provide such mounting of an antenna against a pole, and it is often necessary that the mounting is made by two installation engineers, one installation engineer carrying the antenna and the second installation engineer pulling and tightening the screw-nut joint between the two clamp parts.